wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Val'kyr
:Only by working together will you defeat the final challenge. From the depths of Icecrown come two of the Scourge's most powerful lieutenants -- fierce val'kyr, winged harbingers of the Lich King! :—Tirion Fordring The Twin Val'kyr, and , are a pair making up the fourth (and ostensibly final) encounter in the Trial of the Crusader raid. They both share the same health pool much like the Twin Emperors. 25-player abilities Edyis Darkbane * * * * * * * Hard Mode Only * Fjola Lightbane * * * * * * * Hard Mode Only * 10-player abilities Edyis Darkbane * To be announced... Fjola Lightbane * To be announced... 25-man Strategy As usual, the encounter is started by talking to the NPC. The Twins and four portals spawn - two portals near the twins, and two on the opposite side (near the NPC). If the whole raid stays close to the NPC, the Twins don't aggro, it's also safe to use the portals on the NPC side of the room. The four portals are the central element of the encounter. Using one of them gives the player either a light or a dark buff. This buff reduces opposite color damage taken, and increases damage done on opposite color targets. The raid should be divided in two halves (both halves should have one tank, similar amounts of healers and be able to deal similar DPS). One half of the raid takes the light buff and sets up near Darkbane, the other half the dark buff and goes to Lightbane. The two Val'kyr should be tanked near the place where they spawn (on a same-color portal). After the encounter is started, light and dark orbs start to move randomly around the room. When these orbs reach either boss (regardless of color), the boss receives an attack speed and damage buff. If they touch a same-color buffed player, the player receives a speed and damage boost. If they touch an opposite-color player, the player receives 7000 damage. The Twins both have the same to main abilities: Vortex and Twin's Pact. If either Twin uses either of these abilities, the other half of the raid must change buff, wait until the effect is over, and then switch back to their original color. If either boss casts Twin's Pact, that boss shields herself, and then begin a 15 second cast which heals the Twins for 20% of their maximum HP. In order to interrupt the cast, the shield must be removed (by damage), the damage dealers of the opposite side need to help to make it possible. When the shield is down, the cast can be interrupted. When one boss casts Vortex (8 sec cast), the whole raid must be sure to have the same-color buff as the boss who's casting, else they take 30,000 damage when the cast time is over. When for example Darkbane begins casting Dark Vortex, the group assigned to her need to switch to Dark. After the Vortex is finished, the effected players should switch back to their original colors. Otherwise, The Twins deal insignificant tank and raid damage. Thus players just need to focus on the following list: * If the other boss casts Twin's Pact, DPS her, switch back after Twin's Pact is interrupted * Switch color if your own boss casts Vortex, switch back after the cast is over * Hunt down orbs of your own color * Tank and Spank When the Twin Val'kyr are defeated, everyone is ready to celebrate... until the floor of the coliseum collapses and drops players into the Icy Depths of Azjol-Nerub. Quotes Both bosses say the same thing at the same time. Aggro: * Casting Twin's Pact: * Casting Dark Vortex: * Casting Light Vortex: * Death: * Loot As with the other bosses in the instances, there are separate versions of each item for Alliance raids and for Horde raids. Fjola and Eydis each drop an item from their loot table when slain. 10-player 25 player Video 10-player encounter qiTf_vEclEg 1zfuj4lWcbg Ud9EzDXv6bE 8nLbRt9cCOQ 25-player encounter QTaqjktvjvI PRg1xFeFQLg fx8oR3nBTuw G0Y-UFezO_I Patches and hotfixes * External links Category:Bosses Category:Trial of the Crusader mobs Category:Trial of the Grand Crusader mobs Category:Val'kyr Category:Easter eggs